Rise of the Uchiha
by HeartsDragon
Summary: Just a one shot of the possible way in which the Uchiha gained their kekkai-genkai. The origin being from a Greek Myth.


I just watched the movie 'the clash of the Titans' seeing Medusa and her powers made me think of the Uchiha and how they're unnaturally pretty and have creepy eye powers. The end result was this short one-shot! Hope you enjoy~ =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the manga or anime nor do I hold any rights to it. I also don't own the myth of Medusa or anything else along those lines.

The Rise of the Uchiha

Legend tells that the Uchiha clan was born by the Forgotten Gods. It was through the tortured fate of a mortal female and the temptation and violence of the Forgotten Gods. Before Kami-Sama graced the human race with the knowledge of a true God by overtaking and destroying each of the Forgotten Gods, becoming the sole God of Worship.

As Legend states it was due to the temperance of two Gods by which the Uchiha clan was created. A beautiful mortal prayed in the temple of one of the Forgotten Gods, a God of wisdom and justice. This mortal was the most sought after woman in the land and had many suitors. Before she had chosen a husband she came to the notice of another God. A God who was entranced by her beauty. This God decided to take this woman as his own. Whilst the mortal was praying the God of the ocean entered the temple of the God of wisdom and justice and took the woman as His own. The God to which the temple payed homage was outraged by the desecration of Her temple and took Her vengeance upon the mortal who had soiled Her temple.

The mortal was forever cursed with a hideous visage and any man who looked upon her was turned to stone. The mortal was sent to a temple in the depths of the underworld. No woman was able to enter her temple. Any man who entered never left.

This mortal however bore the daughter of a God. A child whose beauty outshone that of even her mother, who had been sought after by the Gods themselves. However this child too had inherited the curse of her mother. At the age of twelve when threatened by a man who was hunting her mother, her eyes turned red with a pattern swirling within. The man was frozen. He did not turn to stone as her mothers victims did but he did not awaken from his stupor.

As the years passed so did the beauty of the girl. And so did the temptation to leave her home and explore. Leaving without the knowledge of her mother the young woman travelled undetected by the Gods. The woman endured many dangers. Each adventure gave her more strength and more knowledge. She grew to be powerful. A man took her notice and she forsook adventure in order to live peacefully with the man. She settled down and had a son. Her son would latter unlock the same abilities as his mother. He was trained as a soldier and was able to hone his abilities, his gifts.

And so the Uchiha clan came to be. Mother or father passed on the gift to their children, for some the gift was strong, for others it was never awoken.

There was another trait that was passed down along with the gift. Each child who inherited the gift was born with unnatural beauty. Their gift protected them from ever having to endure the same torture as that of the mother of the Founding Daughter.

The gift was renamed kekkai-genkai as the Gods were forgotten and Kami-Sama took reign of the heavens and watched over mortals. Kami-Sama allowed for the gifts to be continued as testament to how strong Kami-Sama was in defeating those who had bestowed the gifts.

As generations went by the clan grew strong banding together before joining a village. One of the first ninja villages. Many different clans banded together in order to prevent the clan wars which were devastating man kind. It was within this village that the clan was reduced to two members. Brothers. Both their gifts and beauty was great. But so too was their hatred. It was this hatred that would result in the destruction of this ancient blood line, destroying any recollections of the Forgotten Gods and their power.

Please review!


End file.
